My tu sobie gadu-gadu a nilfgaardczyki się mnożą
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Informacja o odnalezieniu najbardziej poszukiwanego dezertera w dziejach Nilfgaardu dopadła Roche'a tam gdzie nawet Foltest chodził piechotą.


**Disclaimer: **_the witcher_ games belong to CDProjektRED, while _the witcher_ book series belongs to A. Sapkowski.

**A/N:** Moim headcanonem jest, że Zerrikania jest głównym eksporterem dóbr jak kakao/czekolada, chałwa, rachatłukum czy kawa. Dla reszty świata były to towary luksusowe bo wiadomo trudności w przewozie towarów i, oczywiście, cła.

**A/N2:** historia ta jest alternatywnym zakończeniem książki – bo wiadomo jakoś ten Cahir musiał Roche'a spotkać. Pewnie oś czasu pochrzaniłam ale przecież jest to AU, czyli oś i tak, z definicji, poszła się paść.

**A/N3:** Wszystko i wszyscy są tu OOC _or are they?! (*Da, da, da!*)_

**A/N4:** nie znam się na przesłuchaniach… więc _artistic liberties_ są tutaj pełną gębą używane

**A/N5:** Roche + Talar = brotp 5ever

**A/N6:** _system antykradzieżowy Talara działa. Sama z niego korzystam a więc i mogę polecić._ _Polecam, your-biohazardous-friend!_ (*unosi kciuk i uśmiecha się sztucznie*)

* * *

><p><strong>My tu sobie gadu-gadu a nilfgaardczyki się mnożą<strong>

_your-biohazardous-friend_

Dla _Filigranki_

Nie zastawiali na niego zasadzek. Ba! Nawet go nie szukali, przekonani o jego śmierci. Napatoczył im się przypadkowo. Znaczy się, to Geralt się napatoczył i to na całą hanzę, gdyż była hazna Geralta przebywała razem w jednym sanatorium – bladzi, zanudzeni, zmęczeni bezsilnością i zbyt, w ich mniemaniu, powolną rekonwalescencją. Byli cieniami samych siebie, lecz Geralt poznał ich od razu – tak samo bezbłędnie jak suka poznaje własne potomstwo. Oni, tak samo jak owo potomstwo, przylgnęli do wiedźmina jak do matki.

Informacja o odnalezieniu najbardziej poszukiwanego dezertera w dziejach Nilfgaardu dopadła Roche'a tam gdzie nawet Foltest chodził piechotą i bez obstawy – choć Vernonowi zdarzało się otrzymywać rozkazy od swojego seniora i przez drzwi do wychodka - Agent przyjął wiadomość w miarę spokojnie, nie zapominając nawet o umyciu rąk.

Maszyna ruszyła, jak to mówili krasnoludzcy górnicy, zaczął się okres przygotowań, trzeba było zachować miliony procedur, jak pozory konwencji Vergeńskiej, zapewnić przyszłemu pojmanemu wyżywienie i kwaterę z której nie ucieknie. I tak po dniach wyczekiwania, fałszowania dokumentów i tajenia przed kolejnymi nilfgaardzkimi poselstwami, że nic, absolutnie nic, nie jest godne ich uwagi. Roche dostał zielone światło od Natalisa.

Kiedy Pasy przyszły po byłego agenta, czarny tylko wzruszył ramionami. Dał się zrewidować i skuć, nie stawiał oporu. Był potulny jak czarny baranek.

Tego ranka, jak przed każdym przesłuchaniem, Roche wstał przed pianiem koguta, poszedł do Misia Kudłacza i zamówił „zestaw śniadaniowy" - jajecznicę ze skwarkami, grzanką i cienkim jak szczyny piwem. Wiedział, że nie powinien mieć rytuałów, ulegać przesądom. Ale miał i ulegał. To było silniejsze od niego.

- będzie ciężki dzień, co? Panie kupiec? – zagadał barman

- dzień jak co dzień – Roche oblizał łyżkę, ciesząc się w duchu, że jego fałszywy życiorys dalej był aktualny wśród tłuszczy Vizimy – ale zysk zależy od ceny temerskiego czosnku.

- taa… kucharz mówił, że ten nilfgaardzki czosnek to syf, niby tani, niby ładnie wygląda bo jest duży, foremny i bielutki, ale kurwa bez smaku. Nie to co temerski! Niby mały i poskurczany jak fiut elfa ale ostry skurwysyn kurewsko! Mocarz wśród czosnku ten nasz jest! W misiu kudłaczu to tylko temerskiego używamy! Tacy z nas patrioci!

Roche przytaknął z miną znawcy. Bogami a prawdą z całego asortymentu przypraw Roche znał się jedynie na czosnku. Ludzie po prostu przyjęli, że musi być naprawdę dobrym kupcem jeśli zajmuje się tylko jednym artykułem żywnościowym. Agent zapatrzył się w swoje śniadanie.

_Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Calleach - _Vernon powrócił do zlecenia. Liczył na zaległości przesłuchiwanego w „nowinkach technologicznych" wywiadu spowodowanych kilkumiesięczną rekonwalescencją z ran których przesłuchiwany nie powinien był przeżyć.

Podsumowując - Roche liczył na łut szczęścia.

Ów „czarny", nie był wieśniakiem czy nowobogackim szlachetką który nie zauważyłby źle postawionego przecinka. Był wysoce postawionym, dobrze wyedukowanym _nilfgaardckim grafem_ z latami doświadczenia za pasem – To będzie przepychanka na szczegóły, niejasności i niedopowiedzenia. Roche czuł się jak dziewica przed nocą poślubną z wdowcem.

W korytarzu loszku zamku La Valette agent minął Ves, w rękach trzymała pustą tacę co pewnie świadczyło, że maskarada już się rozpoczęła. Kobieta już odegrała swoją rolę „Dobrego śledczego" i zaserwowała przesłuchiwanemu kubek z zerrikańskim specjałem, który potocznie nazywano „kawą" – była to nowość na szlacheckich stołach – mimo iż w samej Zerrikani ów napój pili wszyscy niezależnie od statusu i w ilości porównywalnej do spożycia alkoholu w Temerii.

Wchodząc do pokoju ujrzał jak mężczyzna bez wahania podnosi naczynie do ust – niczego nie podejrzewał. Nie podejrzewał, że smolisto czarny wywar podnosi ciśnienie krwi. Symptomaty skojarzy ze zdenerwowaniem i zacznie się denerwować naprawdę.

Jeśli oczywiście, sam nie zna tego tricku.

Mężczyzna był blady jak duch – a jak bardzo duchy są blade to Roche wiedział; z Geraltem człowiek nigdy się nie nudzi i nawet prosta wyprawa na grzyby kończy się epicką walką z siłami Chaosu bo Wiedźmin działał jak magnes przyciągający do siebie tylko dwie rzeczy: kłopoty i kobiety.

Z akt wynikało, że byli równolatkami, choć graf wyglądał zdecydowanie młodziej. Podobno w Nilfgaardzie ludzie mieli więcej wspólnego z elfami niż ustawa przewiduje. Chodziła plotka, że obywatele wyglądają tam jak młodzieńcy do siedemdziesiątki po czym nagle przechodzą transformację w staruszków; podobno owej przemianie towarzyszy kłąb białego dymu. Od kiedy Vernon, mając te kilka lat, usłyszał tę plotkę od dziewczynki znanej jako Gruba Berta, zawsze chciał pojechać do Nilfgaardu zobaczyć ową transformację. Kilkanaście lat później kiedy Gruba Berta zmarła na choroby weneryczne a on wraz z świtą króla w Nilfgaardzie się znalazł, jego wewnętrzne dziecięce ja, uwięzione gdzieś głęboko w nim, zaszlochało kiedy plotka okazała się tym czym jest… tylko plotką.

- a więc nazywacie się – Roche rozwiązał teatralnie supełek na teczce i otworzył ją zamaszyście – Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach i jesteście…- agent przetasował plik pustych kartek jakby przeglądał nadzwyczaj poufne informacje – Nilfgaardczykiem?

- Vicovarczykiem – poprawił go „Czarny".

- a jaka to różnica, tak naprawdę?

- dla was? Żadna.

- mimo to poprawiasz.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- bo tak jest poprawnie politycznie. Tylko rdzenni obywatele stolicy i najbliższych okolic mogą nosić to miano. Vicovarczykom ono nie przysługuje. Poza tym u was… nie lubicie Nilfgaardu. Co mnie w ogóle nie dziwi.. ale wciąż: jak to by było gdyby _wasze_ imię było obelgami? Gdyby Anais, Wacław czy Jan były brzydkimi słowami? Gdyby Vernon był odpowiednikiem, przyjmijmy, „kurwiego syna"? jak byś się wtedy czuł?

- wystarczy – wysyczał agent, kłykcie jego pięści pobielały – to ja tu zadaje pytania

- to zacznij je wreszcie zadawać, bo jak to mawiacie? _My tu sobie gadu-gadu a nilfgaardczyki się mnożą?_

- gdzie byliście dziesiątego czerwca?

- we młynie

- Słucham?

- we młynie

- Gdzie był ten młyn? nie mówcie, że żeście tam pracowali.

- trudno mleć mąkę z poderżniętym gardłem – Cahir skwitował oschle - umieraliśmy. Całą trójką. Ja… i moje dwie towarzyszki: Milva i Angouleme.

- umieraliście

- tak

- nie mówcie, że teraz jesteście jakimiś wąpierzami! – Cahir parsknął śmiechem, jakby Roche opowiedział najzabawniejszy kawał świata.

– było blisko – odpowiedział enigmatycznie przesłuchiwany.

Cała sytuacja była frustrująca. To on, Vernon Roche – dowódca niebieskich pasów - miał być tym złym, nie uległym śledczym. A jak na razie to on, Vernon Roche, robił z siebie idiotę.

Roche przełknął ślinę.

- boli was gardło? – zapytał „czarny", szczere zaniepokojenie pobrzmiewało w jego głosie

- słucham?

- _gardło_… Czy. Was. _Boli_? – powtórzył pytanie przesłuchiwany, tym razem wyraźniej i wolniej artykułując końcówki, brzmiał trochę jak obcokrajowiec pytający o drogę – bo wiesz, znałem pewnego cyrulika…

- Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy

- Regis nie był jedynym znanym mi cyrulikiem – graf uśmiechnął się. cholera, kolejne lata zniknęły z jego twarzy - ale masz słuszność, to był on. Dał mi parę rad na ból gardła.

- tylko, że gardło mnie nie boli

- to dlaczego tak przełykasz ślinę?

Zagiął go. Podręcznikowo. Nawyki, przyzwyczajenia, tiki nerwowe, odruchy bezwarunkowe… niech je wszystkie szlag trafi! Cokolwiek teraz odpowie, może być użyte przeciwko niemu.

- zawdzięczasz mu więcej niż kilka rad… życie na przykład.

- tak, uratował nas wszystkich – ręka szpiega powędrowała do rozległej szramy przecinającej jego szyję.

- Marię Barring…

- Milvę – wtrącił czarny – tak, i Angoulême też.

- Geralt dużo mi o was opowiadał… - zełgał Roche, bo Geralt kiedy już opowiadał to mało i nie na tematy które Vernona interesowały.

- naprawdę? czy mówił też jak dobrze łapie szczupaki?

- mówił coś o porywaniu księżniczek – zełgał.

- boisz się o swoją?

- nie mam księżniczki, mam królową

- każdy moczymorda tytułuje własną żonę królową jak ta mu wodę po ogórkach kiszonych poda kiedy ten na kacu. A poza tym, kimże jest władca bez kraju?

- jeszcze Temeria nie zginęła póki my żyjemy – wysyczał Vernon

- Z czego te jest? Z hymnu narodowego? – Nie, nie było to z hymnu, bardziej z osobistego notatnika agenta.

Trzynastka zawsze mu mówił, że Vernon minął się z powołaniem i że Jaskier, podobno, dalej poszukuje terminatora. Choć niańka La Valettów widząc jego pismo zarzuciła mu dysgrafię czy inną dysleksję na co on rzucił w nią tabliczką i wytknął jej staropanieństwo i kurwienie się.

- Nadaje się na hymn – przyznał Vicovarczyk po dłuższej chwili ciszy – choć jeszcze jakaś zwrotka o Basieńce by się przydała, jak płacze za lubym co poszedł na wojnę.

- wróćmy do czerwca.

- umieranie nie jest przyjemne – podjął wątek czarny – boli.

- słyszałem.

- Mój starszy brat zawsze mówił, że najlepiej jest zamarznąć – oczy Vicovarczyka utkwiły w punkcie zaraz nad uchem śledczego – mówił, że kiedy jest tak zimno, że nie da się wytrzymać, to jak człowiek umiera robi mu się ciepło. Żadnego dławienia krwią, żadnego bólu, ślizgania się na własnych flakach. Po prostu ciepło i zasypiasz.

- w czerwcu nie da się zamarznąć na śmierć.

- ale da się wykrwawić. Biedna Milva, nie dość, że poroniła to strzała… stara się być dzielna.

- Przeżyła.

- tylko co to za życie? – filozofia, na bogów!

Znienawidzona przez Roche'a dziedzina nauki. Jaskinia Platonusa i inne duperele. Stare, dobre _czy kradzież jest zła jeśli zależy od tego dobro bliźnich_ którym nudzono go w szkole przyświątynnej. Jako dziecko Vernon nie widział w tym problemu, kradł co popadło. Jako dorosłego też gówno go filozofowanie obchodziło. A jaskinie Platonusa to sobie mogą filozofowie w dupę teleportem wrazić. Choć lepiej w oko, w dupę to podobno dla nich przyjemność.

- kto was potem odratował z tego młyna?

- znalazła nas córka młynarza. Był niezły raban z tego: że niby jakieś nieumarlaki jesteśmy i lepiej będzie nas w oborze zamknąć byśmy nie uciekli. Szkoda, że po wiedźmina nie posłali z Geraltem byśmy się spotkali wcześniej.

- A potem?

- Potem trafiliśmy do sanatorium przyświątynnego - Tam, gdzie mnie twoi ludzie zgarnęli. Procedury pewnie znasz: Musisz mieć nakaz by w ogóle ubiegać się o pozwolenie na wgląd w kroniki.

- nie ucz dziada charać – mruknął agent spoglądając na swoje notatki.

Koślawe, rozedrgane litery, słowa, bardziej fonetycznie rozpisane niż ortograficznie, nabazgrane były chaotycznie jak kura pazurem grzebie w ziemi. Chuj, Ves potem ładnie do akt przepisze, albo Krótki… ten to ma czyste pismo, techniczne, a im bardziej podpity tym mniej błędów popełnia.

Vernon pstryknął palcami i drzwi otworzyły się zamaszyście. Ves podeszła do rekonwalescenta i pomogła mu wstać.

- miło mi się rozmawiało – stwierdził przesłuchiwany, kiedy to kobieta odprowadzała go do drzwi, bez kajdanów, bez konkretów.

Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Callach był wolny. Co najmniej na jakiś czas. Trzeba zweryfikować zeznania, przesłuchać świadków. Może uda mu się wyciągnąć te dwie towarzyszki „czarnego" na _pogaduchy_ z Ves? Pół roku minimum - Miarował w duchu Roche. Świętobliwe głowy tak łatwo pozwoleń nie wydają by spisy chory przeglądać. Głównie by nie wyszło że niezidentyfikowanych bezdomnych sprzedają magom na eksperymenty.

– musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć. – dodał czarny na odchodnym - Ale następnym razem obiecaj, to ja będę siedział na twoim miejscu.

Cahir uśmiechnął się, był to przyjacielski uśmiech, nawet jego oczy się śmiały. Zbyt miłe było to wszystko, zbyt przyjacielskie. Roche'owi zamarzła krew w żyłach.

Talar natknął się na kawalkadę eskortującą grafa i odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Gdy zniknęli na rogiem wydobył z siebie wiązankę tak siarczystą, że nie można było tego zinterpretować za nic innego jak podziw.

- ja pierdolę od razu wiadomo, że to kumpel Geralta– rzucił starszy agent na powitanie wchodząc do celi.

- dlaczego?

- bo myślałem, że ten jebak zdechł; a przeżył - jak Geralt

- Talar, ludzie nie zdychają a umierają

- nilfgaardczycy to nie ludzie.

Roche opadł na krzesło, ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- skrewiłem, Talar. Zaraza, sodomia, mór i franca. wodził mnie za nos. To wszystko przez tą pieprzoną chłopięcą twarz! Skurkobaniec wyglądał niewinnie jak szczeniaczek! Geralt kłamał… albo nie wiedział! Nie wiem co gorsze! _Cahir? Cahir to pierdółka. Bić się umie, to fakt ale poza tym, to jest romantyk na balladach chowany co kłania się, by kobietę w rękę pocałować._ I tu cytuję, kurwa, nie interpretuję.

- czyli, że dobry agent?

- dobry _aktor_

- nie sposób uciec, gdy w dupie sztuciec – skwitował Talar dobitnie i zaoferował Roche'owi swój kubek; naczynie było niemyte od bogowie sami wiedzą jak dawna.

Stan owego kubka podobno był systemem antykradzieżowym. I działał. Naczynia ginęły wszystkim agentom tylko nie Talarowi. W normalnych warunkach na sam jego widok Vernon dostawał torsji, lecz patriota był tak załamany, że machinalnie wziął od swojego kolegi po fachu oferowane naczynie i pociągnął długi łyk. Po smaku trudno było orzec, co się w nim znajdowało: kawa? Ziołowy napar? Elficka „zielona herbata"? Alkohol? Rosół? Ten napój smakował wszystkim nawet lekką nutką szczyn.

- dzięki Talar, ty zawsze wiesz jak mnie pocieszyć.


End file.
